Leap Castle Redo
by daisyduke80
Summary: Ghost Hunters story. This is something I kind of wished happened when the team investigated Leap Castle in Ireland in Season 3. Please Review! Oneshot!


Grant Wilson was down in the oubliette of the Bloody Chapel. Jason was above him, keeping an eye on the stairs. Grant couldn't hear a thing and it was so dark down here expect for the small light he had on his camera. He was a little hesitant about coming down here, but the thing, whatever it maybe, attacked Dustin and Grant wasn't going to stand for it.

"Come on push me or something, show yourself," he urged.

Silence. Grant was about to give up, when suddenly he saw a black mist in front of him. He was caught by surprise at first but then gained his composure.

"Who are you?"

Silence.

"Are you the one who attacked my friend?"

Suddenly the mist rushed him and the next thing Grant knew, his head was meeting the wall. He sunk to the floor and felt his eyes growing heavy. He looked up to the opening.

"Jay…" he called out weakly before the darkness over took him.

Barry came rushing up the stairs and immediately over to the oubliette and looked down. He gasped when he saw Grant lying at the base of the ladder unconscious.

"Oh dear God!" He exclaimed.

Jason hurried over.

"What? What do you see?"

He looked down and saw Grant not moving.

"Oh my God Grant!" he yelled.

Grant didn't make a response. Jason dug out his radio.

"Dave, Brian, Dustin! Get up to the Bloody Chapel now!" he demanded.

He looked back down to Grant.

"What happened? Did you see anything?" Barry asked.

"No nothing I heard some footsteps but I didn't see anything or hear anything else," Jason answered.

Brain and Dave came up beside them then.

"Where's Dustin?" Jason asked.

"He couldn't come back up here. What happened?" Dave asked.

"Grant's hurt we need one of you to go down there and check on him and get him out," Jason explained.

"I'll go," Brain offered.

"Okay just be careful," Jason urged.

Brian nodded and handed his camera and walkie to Dave before climbing onto the ladder. He climbed down and carefully stepped over Grant before kneeling beside him. He put a hand on his shoulder and took the light from the camera lying beside Grant to look at his face.

"How is he?" Jason asked.

"He's alive, there's a small gash on his head that's bleeding," Brain answered.

"Try to get him awake, the only way were going to get him out of there is if he is able to climb the ladder himself," Barry stated.

"Grant? Wake up, come buddy wake up," Brain coaxed tapping his cheeks lightly.

Grant started to shift and moan, his eyes fluttered slightly.

"Jay?"

"No, it's Brian,"

Grant's eyes fully opened.

"Brian? What happened?"

"I'll explain later, do you think you can stand?" Brain asked.

"I think so,"

Brain helped Grant stand on his feet. Grant swayed slightly on his feet, Brian helped steady him.

"Where's Jay?"

"I'm right here G," Jay called down.

"Grant do you think you can climb the ladder?" Brain asked.

"I…I think so," Grant answered.

"Okay, you go up first and I'll be right behind you, just take it slow."

Grant nodded and started climbing the ladder.

"Your doing great Grant. Just take it one step at a time. I'm right here behind you," Brain encouraged.

When Grant reached the top, Jason, Dave, and Barry helped him up and over the ladder. When Grant's feet hit the ground he collapsed into Jason's arms.

"Easy Grant easy, I've got you," Jason coaxed.

He lowered them both to the ground and let Grant's head lay in his lap. Grant's eyes were closed and his head lolled when ever he was moved. There was also a small gash just below his hair line that was bleeding. Dave and Barry knelt beside them as Brain climbed out of the oubliette.

"Grant? Can you hear me?" Jason asked.

"How is he?" Brain asked.

"He's unconscious. C'mon G wake up please," Jason pleaded patting his cheeks lightly.

Barry took out a pen light and started checking his pupils. He then leaned down and listened to Grant's breathing.

"He has a concussion and his breathing is really shallow. We should get him down to the main castle I can work on him there," Barry stated, "can you pick him up?"

Jason nodded and gently picked Grant up. They made their way down the stairs carefully. When they came outside, Dustin rushed up to them.

"Oh my God what happened?" he asked.

"He was attacked, shut off the cameras and lock up the cars," Jason ordered.

Dustin took off to do what he was told. Jason followed Barry into the castle and gently laid Grant on the couch by the fire. Barry put a towel under his head to keep the blood off the pillows. Barry knelt by Grant's side while Jason knelt by his head at the end of the couch. Brian, Dave, and Dustin filed in to the room. Barry took Grant's face in his hands.

"Grant can you hear me laddie?"

Grant made no response.

"Dave there is a brown bag and a mini oxygen tank in the car outside. Get them for me please?" Barry asked.

Dave took off, it was then that Jason noticed the camera guys were still there filming the whole thing.

"Brain get the camera guys out of here," Jason ordered.

Brain got up and told the camera guys to turn off the cameras and to give Grant some space. Dave came back with Barry's things, he handed them to Barry, who set them down on the table. He turned on the oxygen tank and put the tube in Grant's nostrils. Barry put on some gloves and took some stuff out of the bag.

"Dustin can you come over here and hold the flash light above his wound so I can see what I'm doing," Barry asked.

Dustin nodded and did as he was told standing beside Jason and holding the flashlight.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Jason asked.

"I took some first aid classes incase something like this would ever happen," Barry assured.

Barry took some gauze and cleaned the blood off around the wound.

"It doesn't look too deep but it's deep enough to need a few stitches,"

He took some rubbing alcohol and started cleaning it. Grant hissed in pain and tried to turn away from it. Jason held his head still and spoke words of comfort to calm him. When Barry was done cleaning the wound he started to stitch it and then put a bandage over it. He finished checking Grant's vital signs before putting stuff away in his bag.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes, the stitches can come out in a few weeks and his breathing is getting better, he should wake up soon," Barry assured.

"Thank you Barry for taking care of him," Jason thanked.

"It's not a problem," Barry stated.

Jason turned to Brian, Dustin, and Dave.

"Can you guys go break everything down and pack up please?" Jason asked.

"Sure Jay no problem," Brian answered.

They went in separate directions and started taking down the cameras. Jason sat on the edge of the couch and held Grant's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"Jason I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for suggesting that Grant should go down there and that you should leave him down there alone. I over stepped my bounds and it got him hurt," Barry apologized.

"It's not your fault Barry, Grant knew the risk when he went down there and so did I. The thing is now we can document it and maybe see what did this to him. The good thing is that he is alive and he is going to be fine you said so yourself," Jason assured, "I owe you one Barry."

"Thanks Jason."

Just then Grant stirred and moaned. Barry and Jason turned to him.

"Grant? Can you hear me G?" Jason asked.

Grant's eyes slowly opened and focused on Jason.

"Jay?"

"Yeah buddy it's me, I'm right here," Jason coaxed gripping his hand.

"What happened?" Grant asked, then he noticed the oxygen tube, "and what is in my nose?"

"It's just an oxygen tube. Your breathing was shallow and we had to get your oxygen level back to normal," Barry smiled, "but I think we can take it out now."

He gently removed the tube and turned off the oxygen tank.

"What happened?" Grant asked again.

"We were hoping you could tell us. You were down in the oubliette and the next thing we knew you were unconscious," Jason stated.

"I was down there and I saw…a black mist and that's the last thing I remember," Grant told him, "Am I okay?"

"Yes, thanks to Barry, your going to be fine," Jason answered.

"Barry I owe you a beer," Grant smiled.

"Your thanks is good enough," Barry laughed.

Grant started to sit up but fell back grimacing in pain, Jason's hand was immediately on his shoulder.

"Easy Grant, you have a concussion. Just relax don't push it," Jason coaxed.

"My head hurts," Grant moaned putting a hand to his head.

"I imagine, you hit your head pretty good, you needed a few stitches, I think you should stay off your feet for a day at least," Barry recommended.

"And miss all the fun? No way," Grant stated.

"Grant your staying in bed tomorrow I'm not going to argue with you on it," Jason demanded.

"Fine," Grant huffed, "can I please get some aspirin or something?"

"I think you should get him back to the hotel first," Barry suggested.

Jason nodded.

"He's right G, besides everything is broken down I think it's best that we get you back to the hotel," Jason agreed.

Grant nodded and Jason helped him to his feet and out to the van. Once he had Grant situated in the passenger seat, he turned back to Barry.

"Thank you for taking care of him Barry," Jason thanked holding out one of his hands for Barry.

"It's my pleasure Jay. I'm just glad he's okay," Barry smiled shaking Jason's hand.

Jason smiled and then got in the car after promising to call Barry in the morning and let him know how Grant was. When Jason got in the car and put his seatbelt on, he looked at Grant. Grant was fast asleep with his head against the window. He looked so peaceful and young. Jason smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad your okay G," Jason whispered.

Jason started the car and took off for the hotel.


End file.
